What you don't say
by LadyDiamond92
Summary: Small one shot on the couple Mao x Rei written in 2011 . After many years Rei realizes it was wrong with Mao . Will he win her?


**_Things you don't say ,_**

 ** _It's what fans more harm ;_**

 ** _Sharp stones thrown with force_**

 ** _that smite smear ;_**

It had been several years since the last tournament of Beyblade , Rei , like all his friends , had returned to his village , but something had changed .

That site contained all his happy memories , past, present and future , but something had changed .

He felt different , perhaps grown , but in many ways still a child .

Yet he could not really be himself , he had to do something , but every time he lacked the courage .

She was too perfect for him , he loved her more than his own life , but still could not declare his feelings , perhaps Mao had suppressed .

 ** _Turn your eyes away ,_**

 ** _You ignore it ,_**

 ** _Unfortunately, the sign is present ;_**

Every day was meeting with his friends , and she was always there , even with a mere glance .

He knew I hurt her that during the tournament , when she had not given a reply quite sincere , yet he knew I hurt her , and this made him suffer .

The signs of the past were still vivid in his mind .

The memory of the icy stares of his friends after his escape pained him , but Rei had tried to be near her . And what he had done for her ? Nothing made her only suffering , not out of selfishness , but to the desire to travel and improve his country one day , perhaps not too far away , he would lead .

But as it would have been a good chieftain if he could not find the courage to travel in his heart ?

 _ **Life is a mystery ,**_

 _ **You don't know that you expect ,**_

 _ **Can happen a thousand stories ,**_

 _ **She is standing as a judge free**_

Yet he knew that if he would continue to do so he would have lost her , or perhaps he was already losing Mao.

Sometimes their eyes met , and voluntarily sought , but the eyes of his Mao were different ... they seemed off.

And he was aware of being responsible , and that broke his heart .

 _ **Bleeding appears ,**_

 _ **Slow healed ,**_

 _ **A touch weak enough,**_

He wanted to confess to her the love of him , letting her know that he had found the courage to face his feelings , but was not able ... was too weak .

 ** _So that the time spent heal it ,_**

 ** _Smoke was made ,_**

 ** _Quick action big wrongdoing ;_**

For three years he had managed to conceal his feelings , or perhaps had never been able to define that emotion too intense for a teenager who became man .

He felt useless , and above all he felt responsible for the pain he was causing her best friend and the woman he loved .

Yet during those years he had left his village and in particular she , his sweet and spirited Mao .

Stupid, stupid Rei !

 _ **Well I do not know how to say ,**_

 _ **Need to know how does it matter that a sol ,**_

 _ **Hard to get yourself ,**_

 _ **Easy to miss ,**_

Sometimes thought of losing her , or rather , he felt the coldness of the rare smiles the young gave him .

Those smiles that warmed the heart , and that maybe one day it would be for someone else , and this could not tolerate it .

Mao belonged to her , just as the darkness and the light belonged , and would do anything to win her ... sooner or later .

Damn afraid !.

 _ **Is nothing but the confidence of the person involved ,**_

 _ **To go forward only this is enough ,**_

 _ **Trust in someone ,**_

 _ **The rest goes ...**_

Suddenly he saw sweet and soft figure of the woman in his dreams .

He felt petrified , but he decided to join her.

He does not know what to do , but his feelings prevailed on her figure , so put his lips on her cherry friend.

He had said , but he would.

He was sure, that sweet girl belonged to him , as he belonged to her .

His fears had vanished thanks to her love , because only she was able to give him security and love of life .

Only she could complete he being certain that he could never love anyone as he loved her

* * *

 _ **Space author :**_ poetry in English (It was write by my boyfriend) does not do very well, even at the beginning because it was written in my language ( for the uninitiated I'm an Italian girl ) .For the girl who asked me a Mariah / Mao x Rei I hope you enjoyed , partly because I never write a MariahxKei or MariahxTakao are couples who do not inspire me a lot and I would not know what to write 


End file.
